A Past and Present
by fuschiaQUILL
Summary: It was a simple job. Kill the man, get paid. But who knew the complex implications it caused?
1. Show Yourself

"Thank you, sir." The man smiled at him, a greedy smile, holding out a wrapped up package. "I hope you enjoy."

Link reluctantly passed a pouch of tiny, glittering rupees at the greasy-looking man. His greasy fingers closed around the pouch instantly, drawing it back beyond the counter before Link could say or do anything.

"Come back again," the man called out as Link walked out of the tent. Link saw the man counting the rupees gleefully out of the corner of his eye.

_You can count I'll come again, _Link said, smirking, vanishing into the darkness.

The Hyrule Market disgusted Link. The nobles' corruption, the poverty of the ignored citizens, the filthy streets in comparison to the towering spires of mansions and wealth.

Link had seen something four years ago that had never left his mind. He had some tolerance for Hyrule back then, but it had evaporated that fateful night in a back alley four years ago…

"_It's the only way, grandfather."_

"_No! I will go to jail before I see you…like this."_

"_Father…I will not be able to live knowing that I could have saved you. It makes me happy to know you will survive."_

"_Emily! Do not talk like…this..."_

_The old man wept on the girl's petite frame. She patted him gently on the back, tears streaming down her face. The guard tapped his spear against the ground eagerly, a dirty grin spreading across his face. It was obvious he was drunk._

_Link, who was walking back to his cabin, froze behind a crate and watched the scene. He wanted to flee; what was going to happen was horrible to fathom; but he could not move. He was glued to the spot, traumatized but mesmerized._

"_I love you, grandfather." The girl called Emily said as she backed away from her grandfather. Her eyes cleared in strength, and she looked away towards the guard._

"_You are to leave my grandfather alone now, if I give you what you want." She said, steel glinting in her eyes and her fingers curling into fists._

"_Of course, honey." The guard said drunkenly. "Maybe."_

_Link heard a loud groan. He turned around and saw the girl's grandfather sink to the floor, a great bleeding gash in his head. A guard stood to the side, looking very satisfied with himself._

"_We couldn't have any witnesses, honey." The guard explained in a slurred voice._

_Emily looked completely horrified. "You…you bastard! How…how could you?"_

_She started to scream. "Help! Help! These men murdered my grandf-"_

_The guard clasped a hand over her mouth, smiling. "We can't have none o' that, honey. Now c'mon…let's go have some fun."_

_The two guards, laughing the whole way dragged the girl to the castle by her hair. Link has never seen such a defeated looking human being. Her eyes were lifeless as she was carried away, and they never left her grandfather. Link saw her grandfather on the floor, not moving. When the guards were out of sight, he rushed forwards and checked for a pulse._

_The old man was gone. _

_Link suspected it was more of the shock of what was happening than the wound. _

_Getting up and feeling sick, Link backed off in a stupor and ran home, while feelings of anger and regret swelling up inside him. He could have saved the girl and the grandfather._

_Coward, he said to himself. You're a traitor. You could've saved them, but you just stood there. Like a coward._

Link sighed softly. He was now eighteen, but he could remember the events that occurred that day four years ago crystal clear. And he regretted every minute.

He swung the door open to his cabin and dropped the wrapped up piece of meat on the table.

Epona neighed quietly from the stable. Link went outside and ran her fingers through her mane, gazing up at the pale, glowing moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Epona?" Link said, blissfully aware of how it illuminated every thing in sight with a pale radiant light.

For an instant, Link reflected upon his life and he shook his head sadly. He had a pretty pathetic life. All he had for a companion was…a horse. And that was it.

"I'd rather have a horse for companion than one of those nobles," Link said out loud grimly. It did make him feel better.

Link left the stable and went back inside, lying down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. He was so tired, but he felt there was one last thing he needed to do.

_I already put the fire out, _Link thought drowsily. _And I locked the stable. And the windows. And the door._

With a sudden jolt of remembrance, Link sat up. _The door! I forgot to lock the door!_

Link ran to the door and slammed the lock over it, breathing in relief. _Good thing I didn't fall asleep. _

He heard rustling. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A candle on the nearby table flickered into life. Link heard creaking from the chair. Edging cautiously to the wall, he felt the wall for a certain bump. He depressed the point and a dagger clattered to the floor. Snatching it up and then advancing towards the chair, his eyes widened in surprise.

It was the center of evil, the point of which all corruption blossomed. They called her a Princess, but she was no Princess.

"You!" Link said angrily, brandishing his dagger. "What on _Hyrule_ are you doing here?"

Zelda eyed his dagger calmly and shifted in her chair. "I have come to ask you for your help. Don't even think of doing anything with that knife. Your life is as worthy as a bug in comparison to mine. The King will make you suffer a thousand pains should you harm one hair on my head."

Reluctantly, Link put his dagger down, but he didn't loosen his grip. He struggled to control his voice, but he wasn't doing very well.

"What...are...you doing here?"

"I heard rumours of an exceptional hunter living on the outskirts of a forest. He hunts animals for meat and sells it at the market. Occasionally, he buys meat from greedy vendors to give to the poor, but if he so chooses to, he will steal back the rupees."

_How would she know_, Link thought, stunned.

"And what makes you think I am that man?" Link lied coolly. "There are over a dozen forests in Hyrule. And there are cabins scattered everywhere in the forests. You are a foolish girl, Princess ."

Zelda's gaze faltered for a minute, then smoldered again. "I went to the rich vendors in the market and...persuaded them to tell me of their troubles. All of them claimed a man in green clothing had bought meat from them, but the exact number of rupees that had paid were stolen the following day. They were too proud to share their troubles with the other vendors, so nobody knew what to be on the lookout for. Once the man stole from a vendor, he never paid another visit to that particular vendor again."

Link felt his heart plummet to his stomach.

"So what if I wear green clothing? It is not uncommon if you live in the forest. You must blend in."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Do not play games with me. If you truly believe in your innocence, I will bring you to every single vendor I questioned. We will see then who is lying."

Link's heart pounded with rage. He should've known they would have suspected him. They were not complete idiots.

"So," Zelda said, blinking calmly. "Do you wish to go to prison? I will pay you many rupees if you should so carry out my task."

Link knew there was no way out.

"What do you want?" he said, sighing. He could not even think of any possible plans Zelda had in store for him; was there some meat deprivation in the castle or something?

"I want you to kill the Lord Esgar."

He couldn't believe it. Zelda wanted him to kill a person? He was sure he heard wrong. Link stared in blank disbelief at Zelda.

Lord Esgar was a vile noble who had recently come to court Zelda. It was unknown where he was born or raised, but everyone knew that Lord Esgar had all he needed to marry her. He already had the approval of Zelda's father; he had high status in court, noble blood, and most of all, he was very, very rich.

"My father wishes for me to marry him, but I will not. Have you seen him? He is a fat foreigner of a pig, and I would rather marry a commoner. His manners are clearly lacking, and he has already tried to kiss me!"

"Zelda, I cannot do this." Link said, still reeling from the pure shock of what was happening.

"Princess Zelda," she said testily.

"Princess Zelda," he said, exasperated. "I cannot kill a man! If he so chooses to marry you, and you don't wish to marry him, I can't just kill him off!"

"Would you kill him under the threat of going to prison?" Zelda said angrily.

Link gaped speechlessly. "If you don't want to marry him, then why don't you just send him packing?"

Zelda looked at Link incredulously as if he had just asked her to jump off a cliff. "He is a persistent fellow, and he will not leave without me. My father threatens that if I do not marry him, I will be thrust out of the line for the crown and exiled from Hyrule."

_Tough luck_, Link thought bitterly.

"I can't help you. I can slay animals because I have to...but not a man. A fellow human being! And even if I did agree to this ludicrous idea of yours, I would surely be caught."

"Please," Zelda said desperately. "He tried to kiss me yesterday, and I am sure he will propose to me this week. He has already been here for a month, and he is getting impatient. I snuck out of the castle to find you as soon as possible."

"It's not my fault you can't take one little hardship in your perfect life," Link said, his heart hardening, thinking of that girl, Emily. She didn't have a choice.

_Zelda doesn't either_, a small voice in Link's mind said very quietly.

"I will pay you a great quantity of rupees," Zelda pleaded.

"Hire an assassin. Hire someone who is capable of killing Lord Esgar! Why did you even come here, to my cabin? I am but a simple hunter! You are insane!"

Zelda looked extremely frustrated. "Because! The peasants constantly talk of a green clad hero who visits them in the night, bringing them rupees and food! The hero that despises all the nobles with no known reason!"

"There is a reason!" Link bellowed.

"What?" Zelda demanded. "What makes you hate us with such fury?"

"Why," Link said quietly. "Should I tell you?"

Zelda looked flustered. "But I thought you hated nobles. Lord Esgar is clearly a man of status, and he has done nothing to help your views of him. He spits at peasants, burns their homes down, and even takes young women from the village into his bed!"

Link's head pounded with confusion and anger. "Say the last part again."

Zelda knew she had hooked him. "When he is drunk, he takes young girls from the village for the night and when they come back, they are always crying. They never say what happened."

Link was silent for a moment, quiet rage boiling inside him. Emily's face, lifeless and death-like was burning in his mind.

"How much will you pay?"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Baron Paintchoi

"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this," Link murmured, looking outraged but defeated at the same time.

"Okay, so you know what you're doing?" Zelda said, looking at him doubtfully as they rode to the castle, away from Link's cabin.

Link rolled his eyes. "You've told me so much I'm worried I might not forget this whole sordid affair."

"Good," she said distractedly.

Link looked at Zelda's mare. It was a purebred, striking white with a harness made of the finest leather. Adorned on the leather were tiny, glittering rubies and diamonds. As a whole, the horse with the harness probably cost enough to pay six months worth of food for a family of five.

"What's wrong with Nayru?" Zelda said, looking concerned.

Link glanced back up at Zelda. "Nayru?"

"Goddess of wisdom. I've always had a certain fondness of that name." Zelda said unblushingly.

"So, how did you find me?" Link asked, changing the subject. He didn't want him and Zelda to become chums. Just business. After all, she was one of _them. _And she couldn't change that, no matter what.

"Impa, my attendant, helped me. I took sick to my bed and Impa said she was going to Kakariko Village for the medical supplies. I escorted her in guard's clothing, and no one took notice. Impa is not someone who the guards bother looking out for."

"And your attendant just went along fine with you? She didn't disagree or anything?"

"She can't do anything to change my mind, and however reluctant she is to participate in this plan, Impa doesn't want me to marry Esgar anyways."

Link was silent. "Why didn't you just hire an assassin? They are actually willing to do this kind of thing. It's their..."trade".

Zelda frowned. "I suppose so. But even if I had paid them a great deal of rupees, they would surely sell me out to the Lord Esgar for more. It would be a win/win for them. Esgar would know they were not lying; he is not a fool. He knows that I dislike him very much, but he knows that my father will also marry me to him, so he simply waits like a tiger about to pounce."

"A fat tiger."

"Yes."

Zelda smiled. "You are not like the dull forest folk I expected."

Link laughed. "You think forest folk are dull? You need to get out more. Forest folk will tell you stories that last ages and ages, they will throw festivals that last for weeks on end, and they never run out of things to laugh or talk about. They are the most lively people you would ever meet in Hyrule."

"So tell me a story that would last ages and ages." Zelda said. "We will not reach the castle for another thirty minutes or so. You live very far from everyone."

Link was amused by Zelda's presumptions. "You know, Hylians are not the only people to walk this world. You, the people who live in the castle...they are the ones who are far from everyone."

"Hyrule has many enemies and few precious allies."

"For a reason," Link said under his breath. Zelda didn't hear him.

"So tell me a story," Zelda persisted, blinking calmly.

Link smiled reluctantly. "You ask me to kill a man, and now you ask me to tell you a story."

Now, Zelda smiled tentatively. "Yes? So?"

"Your attitude is admirable," Link said, smirking.

"I grew up in the lap of comfort," Zelda explained, "surely that is the cause."

"Well," Link frowned. "Where should I start. What tale should I tell you first? Why there is a full moon? The legend of the three Goddesses? How everything was created?"

Zelda sighed. "I aleady know everything about Din, Farore and Nayru. I know about the Triforce and the Sacred Realm. I know-"

"Okay, stop, you're making me feel inferior."

Zelda laughed. "You know, you shouldn't judge everyone in nobility as the same just because of one person."

Something twisted in Link's insides and he fell silent. Zelda noticed and changed the subject.

"So...once we split up in the castle, you know what to do, right?"

At the mention of the task ahead, Link winced. He was about to kill an innocent man.

He's not innocent, a voice said in his head. He's just like that guard.

But did that justify the fact that he was going to murder him? Prison was good enough, wasn't it? But even if Link had changed his mind, there was nothing he could do now. Zelda had his location, his words, and they were so close to Hyrule now. He was so close to capture. All Zelda had to do was scream that Link had assaulted her when they were near enough, or tell half the truth-he was trying to kill Esgar. Then Link would never see daylight again.

"We're here." Zelda announced. "Let me do the talking, just stay here and try to look humble."

Link threw an exasperated glare at Zelda as she rode away to the closed drawbridge and the guard beside it. He picked up some dirt and brushed it all over his tunic. Then he slumped over in Epona's saddle. Epona neighed urgently in worry.

_Maybe I'm acting too well_, Link thought, and strained to pat Epona as he feigned as a drunk. He sighed in relief as Epona quieted down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda talking to the guard frantically. The guard frowned and looked at Link disbelievingly, then turned back to Zelda. Zelda's face grew red with fury and the guard shrunk back a little.

Link caught some words as Zelda yelled at the poor man. "He is unconscious! How can he harm me? He is a poor, injured man, a fellow Hylian, and he needs care! Do you refuse the order of your Princess?"

Link shifted around, then with alarm felt himself begin to slide off Epona. He couldn't get back on without attracting too much attention, so he closed his eyelids tightly and rolled right off Epona. He let out a loud, audible groan as pain shot through his back.

Zelda stifled her laughter with some difficulty and the guard looked a little unnerved. A little while later, Zelda helped Link up onto Epona and then saddled herself on her horse.

"That was good acting," she said out of the corner of her mouth. "Almost too good."

Link, who was slumped in his saddle as Epona rode forward, grimaced.

As they rode through the market, Zelda kept a tight hold on Epona's reins so she wouldn't stray from the path. Everyone fell silent as they watched Zelda ride towards the castle with the "drunk". Whispers started up immediately after she was out of sight.

"This is great," Zelda said grimly as they rode towards the castle gates. "Now they think that I've killed someone. You could sit up straight a little, you look a lot like a dead body."

Link grinned. "No, it's okay. It's best if the people of Hyrule know that their Princess is a murderer, it fits you quite well actually."

Zelda let go of Epona's reins and Epona sped up, throwing Link off onto the ground. The guards rushed forwards, stunned as they attempted to help Link up.

_Touchy_, Link thought, irritated as he was dragged towards the castle with the guards.

"Where shall we put him, Princess Zelda?" the guards asked, bowing before Zelda. Zelda smirked.

_Not the dungeons, please_! Link prayed.

"Put him in the guest room."

Link was stunned by this act of generosity, and it seemed like the guards were too judging from the long, stretching silence. The guest room of Hyrule was as fancy and elegant as the Princess's bedroom. Hyrule Castle often had very rich and royal visitors that were accustomed to luxury. Not wanted to offend their guests, the King of Hyrule had put equal effort into the guest rooms as if it was his own.

"But...Princess...Lord Esgar is staying in the guest room."

Link hid a small grin. That explained it.

"So then he will share it, or move out of the guest room. It is his choice. Tell him that." Zelda's voice was getting dangerously low.

"Princess...we cannot do that. Lord Esgar is obviously of higher status than this...man. The King will surely not agree with this."

"I will deal with the King. You are guards. If I give you an order, you follow it."

The guards exchanged slightly worried looks with each other. "As you wish, Princess."

They led Epona to the stables and then began to carry Link to the upper floors.

"Princess, surely you can go to your own room now. We have everything under control." a guard said uncomfortably as Zelda began to follow them up the carpeted stairs.

"Oh no," Zelda said cheerfully. "I need to make sure you don't just dump him in the servant quarters. Do you know who this man is?"

The guards shook their heads.

"This is...the Baron...er..." Zelda looked around a little desperately through the halls decked with dozens of Royal Family paintings. "Baron Paint...choi."

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me_, Link thought disbelievingly.

"Baron...Paintchoi?"

"Yes. He comes from a very distant land, but I assure you, he is very rich."

The guards looked at Link's dusty clothing and then looked at Zelda.

"Unfortunately," Zelda said, exhaling deeply with remorse. "Baron Paintchoi has many enemies. He was coming to visit me, and was ambushed by Lord...Aisley. I do not know what happened to him; the poor fellow cannot even talk yet. But it must of been awful. I was riding in the field when I found him on the ground. It was...horrible."

Zelda let out a theatrical sigh.

The guards nodded sympathetically, but it was obvious that they thought the Princess was going a little senile.

"Here we are." Zelda said. She opened the room with a juicy wide smile on her face.

The guards looked away instantly, flushing. Link peeked, and then looked away too.

Esgar was standing in front of his bed, changing. He was in the middle of pulling up his pants. Esgar was obviously not a very athletic person; there were folds of fat hanging from his belly.

Link wanted to puke.

"Oh, my goodness ," Zelda exclaimed. "My lord! I am so terribly sorry! We just...wanted to introduce you to your new roommate!"

Esgar swore in some foreign language, strode up to the door and slammed it in Zelda's face. Zelda looked flustered.

"Goodness, what a lack of manners," she said, shaking her head.

The guards were all snickering under their breath. Zelda smiled begrudgingly. "I am terribly sorry, Baron Paintchoi. You may stay in my bedroom until Esgar is...prepared for a roommate."

Everyone except Link laughed at this. They began to head towards Zelda's room.

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

The King of Hyrule was gazing thunderstruck at his daughter.


	3. Sweethearts

Zelda, flustered, stopped in her tracks with a pleading expression. "Father, I can explain. Please-"

The King looked extremely angry. "One of the guards tell me you bring an injured man in to be tended to, and then you then you even have the gall to try putting him in Lord Esgar's room!"

Link, for once, felt glad he was supposedly unconscious. It was rumoured that the King had little patience and those who angered him in even the slightest were sent to the dungeons.

Now Zelda was getting angry. Her temper was flaring.

"Father! He is an injured man, and none of the nurses were…available. I was sure the great esteemed Lord Esgar would take him in, at least for the time being."

"Then why on _Hyrule _did you just pass his room without going in?" the King retorted.

"He was changing." Zelda said in a very small voice.

The King turned a deep puce. "How dare you! Such impudence! I do not know what has happened to you Zelda; you seem to have grown a flair for breaking ancient rules! I cannot imagine such a reckless girl ruling Hyrule!"

Zelda took a deep breath, and then exhaled, letting the furious wind blow out of her.

"I'm sorry, Father." Zelda said in a crumbling voice. "I am…such…a…failure."

And then she burst into quiet, whimpering sobs as she crumpled to a heap on the floor.

The King's gaze softened instantly. "My Zelda…"

Link was confused. Was Zelda acting or was she crying for real? The guards didn't seem to know how to take this; they looked at the King.

"Go to your quarters." He said simply. The guards dropped Link on the floor gently and left.

The King went over to Zelda, pulled her up and embraced her. "Fair Zelda…this is not how you should act. It breaks my heart to see such an angel cry."

_Yeah right, angel! _Link thought, disgusted. _She hired me to kill someone, for Farore's sake!_

Zelda's sobs quieted. "I'm sorry, Father. I just…felt so sorry for him."

"Who is he?" the King asked softly as he patted her on the back.

"He is Baron Paintchoi," Zelda said. Link knew now she was acting completely; her eyes were not wet at all. "He was ambushed on his way to see me by Lord Aisley, his long time enemy."

"Where does he come from? I have never heard of him."

"The distant lands of Azhisfar. He is very rich. He came to ask for my hand in marriage; I have the letter, I'll show it to you later if you would like, Father."

Link gagged and tried to fake it as a cough. _Marriage? What is Zelda thinking?_

"Goodness, Zelda, you should've told me earlier. We would've prepared the smaller guest room for him…"

"Father…Baron Paintchoi is much richer than Esgar, and he is…" Zelda blushed.

"What is it, my darling?" The King said, concerned. He broke away from the embrace and towered over her, anxious.

"He is much more…handsome." Zelda croaked out the last word, as if she was partly disgusted with herself too.

Link had to laugh this time. He burst into strong coughing and groaning.

The King's eyebrows flew up into his hair. "I…see. Well, Zelda, I could never refuse you what you want. It is certainly too rude to simply move Esgar out of his room. I will ask him if he is willing to share it with Baron…er…"

"Paintchoi," Zelda prompted.

"Paintchoi." The King said, his eyebrows still in his hair. "We will discuss marriage matters later in private. When he awakens, please let him be dressed in…finer clothing so as not to be embarrassed. Bring him down to the banquet after. In the morning, I will question him."

"Of course, Father. Thank you." Zelda beamed.

Link squirmed. _Finer clothing? This tunic is fine clothing! _

Suddenly, he had the horrifying image of him dressed up in a ruffled suit. The King strode off, muttering under his breath. Zelda ran over to Link and helped him up, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"That was close," she said under her breath as they stumbled towards Esgar's room. They waited outside for a few minutes, and Esgar opened the door and glowered at Zelda.

"Your father has asked me for permission for this…man to take residence in my room." Esgar said, his voice tightly controlled with a slight foreign accent.

"Yes, he has." Zelda said pleasantly. "We are long time sweethearts, did you not hear?"

The colour drained out of Esgar's pudgy face. "Your father did not tell me you had a lover."

"He must of neglected to tell you. You know my father; so forgetful." Zelda smiled brightly.

"This is outrageous!" Esgar said, flabbergasted. "This is awful service! Hyrule will not be not regarded brightly for future generations in my country no longer!"

And with that, he stormed off muttering.

"Long time sweethearts?" Link said, looking at Zelda blankly. "You know, I really think you're beginning to enjoy this all."

"You catch on late," Zelda said. "I will have a maid deliver your clothing to you. Make yourself at home."

And she disappeared briskly down the hall, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

Link, stupefied, entered the room.

It was truly a beautiful chamber. The canopy bed had red, silken sheets made of the finest cloth. The crackling fire made Link feel right at home. There was a tall, thin window that reached up to the ceiling. It was now evening. He fell down onto the bed and sighed in relaxation as he sank into the silk sheets.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Link yelled, grimacing.

"I've come to deliver your clothes and a small tray of food under the order of the Princess," a young voice said.

"Oh, right away." Link ran to the door, his stomach grumbling as he thought of the possible delights the castle food staff could offer.

When he opened the door, a stunningly beautiful maid stood before him, awkwardly holding out a suit and a tray of food. Jet raven tresses cascaded down to hands, her skin as pale as snow, setting up a striking contrast. Her eyes were somehow lifeless, eternally bored, but always on the watch. But she had this aura around her, an aura of elegance, of real elegance, something Link had not seen in the King, or even Zelda.

"Thank you," Link managed to sputter as he took the tray and the suit from her hands.

She smiled at him nervously. "First time in the castle guest room?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Link was fixated on her eyes, those deep, endless seas of…purple? It broke through his daze for a minute.

"You have that mystified look in your eyes." She laughed. "It's truly a magnificent room, isn't it?"

"Your eyes," Link croaked out.

She didn't look surprised. "Oh, yes. My eyes. They're purple. It's a rare genetic condition among my people."

"Your people?"

"I am a Sheikah." She explained. "I've only been working here for a week or so. The Princess wants me to learn the ways of the castle before I become an attendant. But I love it here in the castle. Everyone is so friendly to me."

Link nodded, still slightly in a daze. "What's your name?"

"Delva. You are Link, correct?"

"How did you know?"

She laughed raucously at this. "You obviously do not know how fast castle gossip goes around here. Everyone has been talking about you in the kitchens."

Link flushed at this. He was obviously not going to be able to do any stealing now. "And is the gossip positive or negative?"

"Mainly positive. They call you the mysterious, handsome suitor of Zelda that booted out Esgar. You have much support because of that."

Link chuckled. "Ah."

Delva glanced at the grandfather clock in Link's room. "Well, it's been nice to meet you, Link. I will go back to the kitchens and confirm the rumours that you are certainly a handsome suitor."

Link grinned as Delva left. He closed the door and examined the suit. It wasn't too bad. No ruffles or anything.

There was a slice of buttered toast and some water in a glass on the tray.

_Forget the fancy castle food, _Link thought grimly. He devoured it all rather quickly though, and donned the suit. Link went over to the full length-mirror to study his appearance.

Instantly, he hated it. It made him look like one of those stuffy nobles that only talked to you if you were rich or well-known. But if all went to plan, he would never have to go near Hyrule again.

There was a small twinge of guilt in his gut as he thought of never going near Hyrule again. Why?

Link shook his head. He just had to do this. It couldn't be too hard, being surrounded by people with superiority complexes. It couldn't be. He gave his tie a slight ruffle so it was centered, took a deep breath, and exited the room.

Zelda was waiting outside in a stunning scarlet gown. Her neck, wrists, ears and hands sparkled with jewellery. Suddenly, Link felt very plain.

"You look fine," Zelda assured him. "Remember, we're long time sweethearts. And you better get your story about Azhisfar backed up and ready by tomorrow, because I get the feeling my father doesn't quite believe me."

"It wasn't even my story," Link said helplessly.

Zelda looked around wildly. Upon spotting a vase with some red roses in it, she pulled out one, snapped it off the branch and put it back in. Then, she pinned the rose on her dress.

"Yes," she said graciously. "My dearest Link gave this beautiful rose to me. Isn't it simply beautiful?"

Link gaped at her. "Do you practice these moments in front of a mirror or something?"

"You'd be surprised to find how much spare time I have on my hands," she said grimly. "Even with that suit on, you still look so plain."

She entwined her fingers throughout his. "Walk proudly. Strut. Anything. Look like some egotistic fool."

"It's harder than you would think," Link shot back, trying to strut. Zelda doubled over in laughter.

"Okay, stop," she said, gasping for air. "You look like a waddling duck. Try to look pompous, but don't overdo it. Actually; yes, overdo it."

Within a few moments, Link had mastered the walk.

"Hold your chin up high, yes, that's it. Good. Very good. We'll be at a banquet, so try to act polite and formal. Stick close to me so we can back each other's stories up. Oh, and here…"

Zelda held her dress by the sides as she scurried to a certain painting. Then, with some difficulty, she eased it over a little to the side. There was a safe.

Intrigued, Link walked over by Zelda. "What's this?"

"Money."

The door swung open and inside, Link saw dozens of sparkling purple rupees.

"Bit generous with your money, aren't you?" Link murmured.

"Take this." Zelda stuffed ten rupees into Link's hands. "If you take any food from a server, give them a rupee."

Then she slammed the safe door shut and moved the painting back over it.

"All right then," she said a little breathlessly. "Shall we go?"


	4. Perfume and Wealth

They strolled confidently through the giant banquet doors.

"Try not to gape so much," Zelda muttered through the corner of her mouth. "You look like an idiot."

Link swiftly closed his jaw and bit back a retort, too busy scanning the surroundings. So much to take in. It was a beautiful room, spacious and well-lit. Just looking up at the ceiling made him feel dizzy. The overpowering scent of perfume was making him feel light-headed, and all the jewels, all the gold! It was hurting his eyes. The goblets were rimmed with rubies and in the center of the dining table was a gigantic, gold centerpiece of a fish spurting out water. With a pang, he realised sadly how much he wished he could bring this finery out to the poor, starving just outside the castle.

"I don't mean _anything _I'm about to say," Zelda then warned, under her breath. He turned to look at her, confused.

"Princess Zelda, my dear!" drawled a cold, sharp voice. "How _do _you do?"

"Lady Rochelle," Zelda said, sounding pleasantly surprised, although a quick glance into her eyes revealed much, much differently-"what a delightful thing to see you here! How is your husband?"

Link's eyes traveled from the woman's feet all the way to her eyes-and it was a very, very long way up. She was so _tall_. She dwarfed Link by at least three heads. Not counting her hair, which was elaborately done up so it resembled something not unlike a fern-leafy, and all over the place. Link cringed internally, wondering if that was the latest fashion. He tried not to breathe, because this woman in particular almost _sweated _pefume, and it smelled like she slept in perfume-drenched sheets. It was killing his ability to think.

_Could you at least try to be a little more subtle with the smell, please_? He begged in his thoughts, trying to breathe through his mouth.

"He's fine," she said indifferently. "So, is this your latest suitor?"

Lady Rochelle turned to look at Link with a piercing, invasive gaze. Without even realizing it, he related her stare to something like a wolf, just about to devour its prey.

"Baron Paintchoi," Zelda said proudly, tightening her grip on his hand as if he was going to run away. "We were childhood friends. Isn't it sweet?"

"But whatever shall you do with Esgar?" Rochelle asked, as if he was a troublesome task to deal with, and not a person. She finally broke her scrutinizing gaze off Link and returned it to Zelda. "He will not be pleased with this turn of events."

"Oh, we'll work it out," Zelda said lightly. "After all, true love will always come through. Paintchoi and I know that, first hand. Huh, Paintychoi-poo?"

She giggled and flushed pink, as if she had revealed some devastatingly embarrassing secret.

Link winced just a tiniest fraction, trying to suppress a desire to gag. Rochelle looked like she was fighting back the urge as well. She noticed his silence.

"Not one for words, are we?" Rochelle said loftily, laughing. "Come now, Baron…what was your name again, pray tell? It's such a hassle to remember the names of foreigners."

"Paintchoi," Link responded dryly. Leave it to Zelda to think of the most awkward name possible.

Rochelle smiled, with a little bit of genuine warmth to it this time. "I do hope you succeed with this latest venture, Zelda. Esgar is not very amiable."

Zelda's eyes suddenly lost their sparkle, and they were dead, and cold. Link shivered.

"Oh yes," she said, unsmiling. "Yes, we shall certainly work it out, won't we, Paintchoi?"

Rochelle raised her eyebrows a fraction, and left, quickly absorbed into another conversation.

A man carrying a platter of goblets strolled past several people and stopped by Link. "A drink, sir?"

"Uh, yes please," Link stumbled, barely managing to get the rupee out of his pocket. He passed it to the man and took a goblet. He nodded, and moved on with the platter, pocketing the rupee.

"What is this?" Link said, sniffing the liquid. It was clear, and had a faintly sour scent. It was a nice change from the perfume.

"Could you please stop sniffing it," Zelda hissed. "It looks so terribly vulgar!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Here, take it. I really can't stand much more of this."

"No, keep it. When you're trying to make a point, take a small sip. It's very good for emphasis." Zelda waved to someone and smiled at another person. "Anyway, you're not doing so well. Everyone thinks I'm interested in a total dolt who's not capable of stringing together words into a sentence."

"I might slip up," Link taunted. "I might even bring up how I don't _bathe _everyday, or how sometimes I might not _wash _my hair for weeks on end, or heaven forbid, _having to work for food_.

Zelda flinched, half-disbelieving and half-disgusted. "Are you seri-…I see your point. Okay."

"What do you plan to do, anyway?" Link asked thoughtfully. "When this is over, when Esgar is…you know. What do you plan to do about me? What are you going to say?"

"I'll just say you fell in love with someone else," Zelda said casually. "The nobles _love _scandal. They can't get enough of it. Everyone here is too prim and proper to even consider saying a dirty word. They'll sympathize with me for weeks on end until I'm sick of it, and then we'll all get over it. Done."

"You're insane," Link mumbled.

"Yes," Zelda said. "I'm vaguely aware of that."

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Oh, no!" Zelda whispered frantically, horrorstruck. "I forgot, we're supposed to lead!"

"…lead?"

"Dance! We're supposed to be the first ones to start dancing, and then-"

"I can't dance!"

"Yes, I'm _aware _of that, Link. Okay. Calm down. It's all right. Just follow my movements. It's as easy as breathing."

"I'll break something!" Link said urgently. "I'll lose our cover, I seriously can't hold my balance, Zelda!"

"_Princess_ Zelda," she corrected mildly, not looking at Link. "It's all right. We'll just blame it on the foreigner thing."

"Zelda, dear, would you care to start the opening dance?" boomed a loud voice. Link glanced to the right of Zelda, where the sound was coming from, and saw her father with a very petite lady. Zelda's mother, he supposed.

"Certainly, Father." Zelda cooed, turning to Link. "Paintchoi is a first-time dancer-let's see how good he is on his feet!"

There were faint titters of laughter in the crowd of people.

"Don't switch," she hissed. "If you switch with someone else, you're in big trouble. Not even the foreigner excuse can help you."

Link was beginning to wonder whether he was going to make it alive to the end of the night.

Zelda rose her hands up in the air, looking down at his hands and back at hers. He wrapped his fingers around hers and groaned to himself.

"Two steps to the left, one backwards, and then one to the right, okay? Then twirl." Zelda whispered. "And repeat. It's easy. Just listen to the music."

And the Link noticed the music playing in the background. It was painfully slow-relief coursed through his veins. Zelda _had_ announced he was new to dancing-perhaps the musicians were feeling sympathetic today?

The music suddenly sped up, the violins never lingering on one note for more than a few seconds.

_So much for sympathetic musicians_, he thought bitterly. Probably in with Zelda to kill him off before the clock struck midnight.

Before he even realised it, they were dancing. Well, maybe that was what it looked like to everyone else; but Zelda was basically steering him in her iron grip. He repeated her instructions in his head over and over again, and before long, she was easing her metal grasp. They waltzed along the floor, weaving throughout other couples.

"Good," she said enthusiastically. "You're doing very well!"

He hated to admit it to himself, but he was actually enjoying it, after he allowed himself to relax. It was smooth, flawless; the movements, the music, everything fused together to form simple, raw bliss. It was beginning to fade away, now-the overpowering nausea he had felt before, it was all consumed by the music. He turned to look at Zelda, and saw a similar expression in her face, her eyes far, far away.

And then the music stopped. Somewhere under the blanket of numbness, he felt a stabbing disappointment.

Zelda opened her eyes, dazed, but quickly focusing. "It's over."

"Very nicely done for a beginner, Paintchoi," the king congratulated, looking pleased.

"Thank you," Link said quietly.

Most of the nobles began to disperse, through the various exits.

"Let's go," Zelda said gently, shaking Link out of her stupor. She seemed to recognize how dazed Link was. "You looked dead-tired."

He let her drag him back to the guest room, and she opened the door for him. "There are clothes for you to sleep in on the bed. You did well tonight. We'll discuss the planning tomorrow. Good night, Link."

"Good night," he mumbled incoherently, stumbling over to the bed and putting the clothes onto the dresser, too exhausted to change. He crawled under the covers and within seconds was fast asleep.


	5. Corridors

**Yay, 3 reviews. :P And yeah, ****Vladimir, I entirely forgot about this fic too. Saw it and was like, what the hey, another chapter. D:**

**Thanks, Dark Lady, I definitely will update about Li-Paintchoi. :D**

* * *

Sunlight flooded the room. Birds were chirping. What a strange dream. Dancing with the Princess of Hyrule.

Epona, he realized. He had to go feed Epona.

Link's eyes flickered open, and he sat up, disoriented. His gaze traveled to the silk sheets, and then to the ornate window.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Right."

He flopped back down on the bed, staring at the wooden ceiling of the canopy bed. Sighing, he rolled over, facing the dresser. How had this happened? A week ago, he wouldn't have even dreamed of stepping foot into Hyrule Castle-or even something as ridiculous as dancing.

There was a piece of paper on the dresser on a tray with breakfast. Frowning, he took the note and read it apprehensively, full of dread. It was written in curly, flowing script. As he further progressed down the note, his insides began to shrivel up and when he was half-way through, he had started to cough with nausea. Obviously, Zelda was taking this too far.

"_Dear Paintychoi-kins,_

_This is __**your**__ beautiful Zelda. When you're done eating your breakfast; which I prepared (it's just like those poor people who cook for each other), you can come see me after! Isn't that great, honey poo? I cooked your food with extra care. Make sure you eat all of it! You have to grow big and strong and handsome enough for me to marry you!_

_When you're done eating, come meet me in the castle gardens. We have lots to talk about-like our engagement! Don't forget, Paint-poo. If you get lost, Impa will guide you. Trust me, if you need her, she'll come to you. She always knows._

Link looked around the room nervously, just in case Zelda's attendant was about to spring out of nowhere. When he was satisfied the only person in the room was him, he looked back down at the note.

_Please don't be late Paintchoi, darling love sweetie honey. I'll be very disappointed in you. But I'll definitely forgive you! Because I love you so so so so so so much._

_P.S. The stable boys are taking very good care of Epona. Don't worry about her._

_P.P.S. Wear the clothes that you were supposed to wear to bed last night. I thought maybe you'd be too tired to change, so I made sure they would be acceptable in daylight._

_Love the most beautiful woman you'll ever lay eyes on,_

_Zelda_

Link stared disbelievingly at the note before him, and then crumpled it up and threw it into a corner. He highly doubted the breakfast Zelda had provided was edible.

There was a bowl on the tray that was still steaming. Link blew away the smoke and stared at the liquid, half-expecting it to fester. It was a murky brown, with several chunks of unidentified substance floating and popping in and out of sight randomly. No odour whatsoever, Link noted, bewildered.

He picked up the spoon hesitantly and dipped it into the soup. He stared at the spoonful, indecisive. Was it perhaps his last?

Scoffing, he put the spoon back into the bowl. When had he learned to trust Zelda this much? It was insane. She could have put poison in the bowl, for all he knew. She'd only known him for a week. _And_ it was strictly business.

Link threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, picking up the bowl of soup. There was a potted plant by the door, looking frail and vulnerable. For a minute, Link felt guilty. But certainly not guilty enough to drink it. With one swift motion, he emptied the contents of the bowl into the soil of the plant.

He felt foolish immediately, after seeing the liquid be absorbed by the soil. What was he expecting, an explosion?

Link strolled over to the chair, picking up the clothes he had been too worn-out to examine. It was a simple black tunic, very soft, Link noted. No beads, flashing jewels, or anything. Zelda must have looked long and hard for this.

After changing, he left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Now he faced a new dilemma; which way to go? There were two ways to go-left or right. And he couldn't remember which, having pretended to half-alive the first time he had gone through, and dead-tired the second time.

"Baron Paintchoi," said a voice. It was thick, clogged with hatred and a lack of proper understanding of the Hylian language. "I am sorry we had to meet, yesterday, under such…unfortunate circumstances.."

Link's blood ran cold. "Lord Esgar."

He turned to his left, eyeing the pudgy man with equal distaste.

"It is nice to see you here," Esgar said haltingly, each word an obstacle. "I hear you are after Zelda's hand…"

"Yes," Link replied. As much as he wanted to taunt Esgar, it was best not to get on his bad side alone in the hall. "You are, as well?"

Esgar nodded, and a slow grin spread across his face. "Then we are…how do you say…_competitors_ for her money?"

"Don't you mean love?" Link asked, confused.

"Yes," he said, and his eyes glimmered for a second with lust. "I am sorry. Slip of tongue, yes?"

Esgar burst into laughter, and walked past Link. A wave of foul, unbearable body odour washed over Link and his eyes began to water. A little bit of guilt slipped off Link's shoulders, but not enough to strengthen his resolve. Could he really do it? Could he really make Esgar's heart stop beating? The only solution was to discuss it with Zelda.

If he could even find her.

After he had gone down the very, very long hallway, it had split up into four corridors; going with his gut, he had gone with the farthest to the left, and ended up in a chamber with eight corridors, spreading in all directions.

"This is probably how they keep out intruders," Link muttered aloud. "Get them lost and have them starve to death after a week. No need for a moat when you've got this."

"The moat keeps out most of the intruders. The corridors are like a filter, just to get rid of the slightly more cunning."

Link whirled around. "Who's there?"

"Zelda told me to keep an eye on you," the woman said, amused. "I am Impa, her attendant."

"Oh," he said, relieved.

She was a sturdy woman, this Impa. Her hair was shockingly white, but it was not from age; no, she looked rather young, in her thirties. Her tone was gruff, but underneath there was a gentle, nurturing tenor. She looked like she knew when to bend to Zelda's will; but when to put her foot down, also. Impulsively, Link congratulated the king on finding such a perfect attendant for his wilful daughter.

And her eyes.

They were exactly like Delva's.

"You're a Sheikah?" Link asked, surprise colouring his tone.

She smiled and began to walk through one the corridors, still talking. "You saw Delva, then?"

"Yes," Link said, following Impa. She was surprisingly fast; no doubt she had training in fighting to protect Zelda when the need arose. "How did you know?"

"My people, the Shiekah…there are not so many as you think. In fact, it's rare for any Hylians to see a Shiekah even once in their life. Even if they did see one, it would be doubtful they could even recognize the Shiekah for what they are."

"Why is that?" They were in a dark passageway, and now Link had to squint to keep track of Impa in the shadows.

"Well; to sum it up-the Shiekah have always been the guard of the Royal Family. And many, many centuries ago, there were plenty of Shiekah; all amazingly skilled and just as equally dangerous."

"What happened?" Link murmured, entranced

"Well," Impa replied, grimacing. "We had a very wealthy visitor. All went well-the King and Queen thought they had found a suitable groom for their daughter, until he told them what he really wanted. He wanted the Shiekah."

Link frowned. "You know, it seems trouble always brews when you have a wealthy visitor."

Impa laughed. "Yes…well, anyway-the King and Queen were furious; after all, the Shiekah had served them faithfully for centuries, and they were people, not animals or things to give. It was not their choice to make."

"Go on."

"Well, the man was furious at being refused his desire-he threatened to wage war against Hyrule if he was not granted at least half of the Shiekah. You see, the training a Shiekah undergoes is not easy; it seems our bodies are more evolved, our reflexes sharper, our instincts natural and always _correct_. Only the Shiekah can handle the rigorous training; and only another Shiekah may bestow the proper guidance."

"So the King and Queen were prepared to wage war against the man, who was a thousand times more powerful than Hyrule. They knew it was hopeless, but to make a last front for freedom-refusing to be whipped into subservience…"

"But their subjects," Link protested. "What about the common people?"

"They agreed to fight, every last one of them, to die fighting for Hyrule."

Link was stunned. Fighting together as one? The peasants and the wealthy?

"Even the nobles?" he managed to say.

"Yes," Impa said sadly. "Even the nobles. They, in fact, were prepared to drain every last resource for weapons, for allies, for spies. Unfortunately, that cannot be said today."

_Such selflessness, _Link thought gloomily. _What would they say, the people so long ago, if they knew how their descendants acted today?_

"So what happened?"

"Well, the Shiekah were aghast that all of Hyrule was just going to war for their sake. It was decided that half of them would go-some young, some old, leaving the rest behind to teach the future generations."

Impa stopped. "Zelda is waiting for you. I will tell you the rest of the story later, Link."

Then she turned around and stared at him sadly, her eyes raw with pain. "I know what she has ordered you to do, and I have tried to convince her otherwise-but surely you know by now how stubborn she can get. You must try to stop her. She cannot realize it now, but to be responsible for one's death is a heavy burden on one's conscience. Many years later, she will regret it, wishing she had found another way, a solution."

Link frowned. "What could I possibly do? She's bent on it. What can _she _do, to get out of this marriage?"

Impa cocked her head to one side, her gaze suddenly burning, as if the answer was obvious.

"Impa! Have you brought him yet?" Zelda's familiar voice rang out impatiently, echoing across the passageway. "I've had to wait for almost half an hour now!"

"Yes, Princess!" Impa called out with ever-enduring tolerance. "Go!"

Link rubbed his eyes as he stepped out into the light. "What…where are we?"

"Welcome to the Castle Courtyard," Zelda said cheerfully. "Had a hard time getting here, did you?"


End file.
